


You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Clark's going to be honest . A story in six drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

When Clark woke up that morning he abruptly came to a decision. He was tired of all the secrets and lies and hiding. Lex and Lana, as annoying as they were about it sometimes, were right. Good relationships were dependent on trust. And how could Clark expect any of his friends to trust him if he lied all the time? So today, Clark was going to be honest. He was going to tell the truth, no matter what anyone asked him. No evading the question, and absolutely no lying. And if there were consequences, well then Clark would just deal.

***

“Clark!” Chloe called, coming up behind him. “There you are. We didn’t see you on the bus today.”

“I was late this morning and missed it,” said Clark, shrugging. “I ended up running to school instead.”

Chloe snorted. “That’s right; I forgot you were training for the Olympics. Seriously though Clark, you need to start getting up earlier. If you keep forcing your dad to give you rides, he might decide to make you run to school for real.”

The bell rang, cutting short any response Clark might have made, and Chloe jogged off, saying she’d see Clark in English.

***

“Hey man, help me find my keys?” Pete asked him after school. “I think I dropped them out here somewhere.”

“Sure thing,” Clark said, flipping on his x-ray vision and scanning until he spotted the missing items ten feet away behind a bench. “Here you are,” Clark said, going over and picking the keys up.

“How did you do that?”

“X-ray vision,” Clark told him.

“X-ray vision? Man, that’d be so cool,” said Pete enthusiastically. “You could peep into the girl’s locker room and no one would even know.”

“That would be wrong,” Clark said blushing furiously. Pete just smirked.

***

Lana rushed Clark as he walked into the Talon, tugging him back to her office.

“My hand isn’t small enough to reach under the desk,” she explained, “and I was hoping you could help me move it so I could get my ring back.”

Clark could have pushed the desk off to the side, but it seemed far more expedient to grab underneath and lift the edge up high enough that Lana could just reach under and grab the ring. Lana seemed impressed by this feat, so Clark told her that he had super-strength. That, however, just made her laugh.

***

Normally, Clark would have been mad when he walked into Lex’s office to find the other man watching a recreation of the accident, but not today.

“You can just ask me about it,” Clark told him, and Lex froze. “You really did hit me with your car on the bridge, and then I ripped off the roof of the car to pull you out and save you. And the only reason I survived is because I’m an alien with superpowers.”

Lex sighed and said, “You’ve made your point,” before clicking a few keys and shutting off the program. “I’m sorry.”

***

“You look like you’ve had a good day,” his mom commented when he walk in the house.

“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “I told Chloe about my super-speed, Pete about my x-ray vision, Lana about my super-strength, and Lex that I’m an alien and they all took it really well.” His mom was looking at him with something akin to horror then, so he added, “I don’t think they believed me though.”

“Honey,” she said laughing, though it sounded a bit nervous, “don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry mom,” he told her with a grin. “I was just trying to be honest.”


End file.
